la вella & la вeѕтιa
by Yukiko-Kun
Summary: Otonashi Haruna vive la misma historia que "La Bella & La Bestia" aunque no todo tiene un desenlace tan feliz que se diga... *Hetero - Gouenji Shuuya x Otonashi Haruna*


¿Qué? Volviendo con otro fic emo... Wiii, tengo la manía de regresar con fics emos... LOL

Volviendo al tema, éste fic esta inspirado en la canción "La Bella & La Bestia" de Porta & Norykko. Y en original, esto iba aser Yaoi, pero me quede así en hetero~ Espero les guste~

* * *

><p>Aclaro decir que no odio a Gouenji Shuuya, pero me gusta hacerle malo y hacerlo sufrir.. ¡En fin! ¡ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>"La Bella &amp; la Bestia"<br>(Gouenji Shuuya x Otonashi Haruna)

_Esto... esto es solo una historia más, como... "La Bella & la Bestia" _

Ella era bella,  
>frágil como una rosa,<br>él era una bestia  
>esclavo de sus impulsos.<p>

Otonashi Haruna trabajaba en la prensa local, con un explendido cabello azul, corto, lacio y brillante. Su tonalidad de piel era blanca, un poco tigreña, sus ojos eran de un perfecto color azul, en conjunto con su cabello. Su figura había cambiado notable a cuando tenía 13 años, ahora de nada eso, era una adulta de 23 años. Ella era perfecta, llegando a ser f´ragil, bella y delicada como una rosa, todo aquél que le viera, juraría que si existieran las rosas azules, sería gracias a Otonashi.

Gouenji Shuuya trabajaba como doctor, su cabello era de color crema, en puntas, un pooc largo de abajo. Su piel era en conjunto a blanca y negra, dando lugar a la tonalidad tigreña, sus ojos eran de color castaño oscuro, demasiado oscuro como para poder confundirlos con el color negro. Su altura había aumentado, sus hombros y espalda eran mucho más amplios. Él era perfecto en el aspecto físico, aunque su actitud dejaba que desear; era una total bestia, dejandose de sus impulsos.

Único día que les ataron esposas  
>ya no eran niños,<br>crecierón, se hicieron adultos juntos

Se habían enamorado desde que se habían conocido gracias al equipo de fútbol soccer de la Academia Raimon. Al crecer decidierón hacerse una pareja y luego contraer nupcias. Ya no eran niños como para seguir en el juego de "me gustas, te gusto, pero que nadie se entere", debían de decirlo y ya. Crecierón, haciendose adultos al lado del otro, al lado de su, supuesto, amor eterno...

Todo marchaba bien,  
>eso parecía en su primera luna de miel<br>juró serle de por vida fiel  
>y ella a él,<br>una historia como otra cualquiera  
>quién les ve y quién les viera<p>

Justo frente al altar, él le juró serle fiel mientras que ella correspondió al hecho, jurando lo mismo y sellando el juramento con un casto y puro beso. Su luna de miel, ni que decir; a los ojos de cualquiera eran una pareja feliz e incluso envidiable. Una historia más... para quien viera fuera de ese matrimonio. Aunque Shuuya ocultaba algo a su esposa...

Pero el tiempo pasa  
>y las relaciones se agotan<br>se cansan,  
>ella ni lo nota<br>porque esta ciega,  
>ciega de amor<p>

Habían pasado días, meses y años... como siempre suele suceder, alguno de los dos se estaba aburriendo del otro. Discutir por cosas triviales era su diario vivir ahora, ahora a lo que Haruna ya se había acostumbrado -"Es de temperamento fuerte, ten paciencia"- Se repetia para asi tratar de justificar los gritos que daba su esposo, ¿por qué? Por el simple hecho de que a la peliazulina se le había olvidado planchar su camisa, simplemente eso. Aunque, ¿qué? Haruna seguía amándolo como el primer dia que le cautivo; estaba cegada por el amor, sin embargo... eso a Shuuya ahora le daba igual, ¿por qué? Ahora tenía 'nuevos pasatiempos'.

Pero no aguanta la monotonía  
>ya no quería ser dueño de una sola tía<br>o eso le decía a sus colegas de copas...

Él ya estaba aburrido de ella, de la misma rutina, de la monotomia que habia inundado su matrimonio sorpresivamente. Un impulso empezo a llegar al señor Gouenji, él no queria ser el dueño solamente de Haruna, no queria ser dueño de una sola chica. O eso era lo que les decía a sus compañeros de copas, Fudou Akio y Tobitaka Seiya -"Yo salgo con otras, pero ella ni lo nota"- Y dicho esto, tomaba un sorbo más de su trago, mientras era abrazado por la espalda por una chica más, de cabellos largos, ondulados y de color naranja rojizo, ojos del mismo color, piel blanca y un cuerpo bastante esbelto, ¿quién era? Raimon Natsumi, la que ahora se ocupaba de diriguir la escuela que le habia cedido su padre.

Bella estaba ciega  
>pero no era tonta,<br>ya dudaba

Mientras tanto, Haruna daba vueltas en su alcoba, desesperada por saber el paradero de su esposo -"¿Será que esta con otra mujer?"- Se imaginaba, dudando. Aunque tenía pruebas que respaldaban su teoria: su esposo llegaba tarde, borracho, con pintalabios color rojo, chupetones en todo el cuello y torso, se escondia para hablar por telefono, tenia pacientes repentinos. ¿Qué más necesitaba?

Tantas noches sola  
>cuantas horas de la madrugada<p>

La peliazulina decidio acostarse, aunque sin mucho esfuerzo. No lograba ponerse de acuerdo con Morfeo y no llegaban a nada. Daba millones de vueltas en su sitio en la cama, removiendose en la desesperacion -"¿Dónde estás"?- Se preguntaba, abrazando una almohada para así, simular que era su esposo a quien abrazaba...

La primera vez fue la mas dolorosa,  
>te regaló una infidelidad por cada rosa<br>y es que el perdón será tu debilidad  
>pero lo que pasa una vez<br>siempre sufre de una vez más

Finalmente su esposo habia llegado, pero al parecer no estaba solo, iba (muy) bien acompañado con la señorita Raimon. -"¿Qué?"- Fue lo que salio de los labios de la peliazulina al ver como "su" esposo besaba a la que antes era su "amiga". Al verse descubiertos, Natsumi se fue despidiendose descaradamente de ambos, mientras Gouenji titubeaba un poco -"No es lo que parece"- La tipica excusa que siempre se usaba. Gouenji sacó una rosa de detrás de su espalda, extendiendosela a una, para nada agradada, Gouenji Haruna -"Te regalare una rosa por cada infidelidad que haga"- Dijo -"Está bien"- Sabiendo que su amado nunca le habia regalado ningun tipo de flor, pues no es "ese tipo de hombre". Perdonandolo y yendo a acostarse junto a él...

"Este cuento no es eterno  
>debo salir ponerle un fin<br>ser más fuerte que esa bestia  
>debo salir<br>quiero vivir  
>quiero vivir"<p>

Eran las tristes palabras sin consuelo que solía repetirse una y otra vez Haruna. Justificando aún más a su esposo. ¿Qué provocaba las justificaciones? El problema de la infidelidad se hacía más grande y con ello con llevaba más discusiones.

-"Tantas cicatrices ya no puedo más"- Se arrecostaba en la cama, pensando en todo los momentos felices que pasaba o había pasado con el pelicrema antes -"me duelen las entrañas de tanto sangrar..."- Decía suavemente, dejando correr sus lágrimas como un río desbordardo.

"No existe un maquillaje que pueda tapar  
>este moretón que es mi corazón<br>Ya no se cuánto más tiempo podré aguantar  
>ya no me quedan lágrimas para llorar<br>el peso de estos años me doblan la edad  
>En cada rincón tengo un moretón"<p>

Se auto-abrazaba, buscando consuelo en si misma, sin obtenerlo. Recordando como millones de veces, sus fieles confidentes, Fubuki Shirou, Kazemaru Ichirouta y su hermano, Kidou Yuuto, estos le decían que afrotara a la "bestia" y no se sometiera más a sus maltratos, degradaciones y humillaciones. Sus ojos ahora estaban secos, pero estaban rojos, lo cual demostraba que había estado llorando por un buen rato. Su rostro estaba realmente demacrado y sus preciosos orbes azules, que antes demostraban felicidad ahora solo demostraban tristeza.

"Dime que esto no ha pasado  
>tu dime que lo habre olvidado<br>mañana todo habrá cambiado  
>y esto será sólo un horrible recuerdo"<p>

Seguía alentandose, dandose animos de creer que su marido podria cambiar, aunque sea un poco. Que todo el vecindario olvidara lo que habia pasado, que solo sea un horrible recuerdo que le dejase de atormentar ahora. Que todo acabe para mañana.

"Sé que me quieres mi vida  
>yo sé que no habra más heridas<br>mañana sera un nuevo día  
>Y otra vez seremos felices de nuevo"<p>

Ella pensaba idiotamente en que su marido le amaba, le queria como a nada, que ya no le lastimaría más, que todo sera como antes o aun mejor, un nuevo comienzo. Ser felices de nuevo...

Empiezan las discuciones,  
>parece que a él no le gustan,<br>se vuelve insensible y agresivo  
>y a Bella le asusta<p>

-"¡Claro que no!"- Gritaba furioso Gouenji, mientras daba un seco golpe a la puerta, haciendo sobre-saltar a la periodista -"Shuuya, ¡no te pongas así, por favor!"- Trataba de calmarlo la señora de Gouenji, aunque a éste no le agradaba para nada -"¡Pero acepta que no es mi hijo!"- Volvía a golpear la puerta, sobre-saltando de nuevo a la chica -"¡Shuuya, entiendelo!"- Gritó la chica, llorando ya... -"¡BASTA!"-

Lágrimas caían, tras un empujón  
>y el primer puñetazo,<br>te conformas con un perdón  
>y un simple abrazo<p>

Él la tomó por los hombros, dando un fuerte empujón hasta dejar que ella diera con la pared, para luego alejarse solamente para dar un fuerte puñetazo en su mejilla izquierda, haciendo sangrar su labio y su nariz. La chica tocaba la zona afectada, sintiendo un leve hormigueo que se expandia a lo largo de parte de su rostro -"Perdón"- Pronunció Gouenji, acercandose a ella para abrazarla, ella no hizo nada, más lo dejo abrazarle.

No quieres darle importancia  
>porque no quieres perderlo<br>pero sientes impotencia  
>y a la vez pánico y miedo<p>

A la mañana siguiente, pudo ver como los resultados del golpe dado anteriormente, se hacía visibles. Su labio estaba hinchado al igual que su mejilla y ambas partes tenían una coloración morada en si. Tocaba suavemente la zona afectada, no iria a trabajar hoy para que nadie preguntase sobre ese asunto. ¿Por qué? Para así evitar perder a su amado.

No puedes creerlo todavía,  
>después de tantos años...<p>

Gouenji se acercó por su hombro, mientras Haruna leía tranquilamente un libro, acostada boca abajo en la cama -"Afuera estan tus 'amiguitos'"- Le notifico -"Gracias por avisar, ahora bajo"- Dijo suavemente Haruna, levantandose para luego ser empujada de nuevo contra la cama -"Si te preguntan di que te haz caido en el baño"- Le amenazó, caminandose hacia su trabajo, dejando perpleja a Haruna.

El silencio no te ayuda,  
>sé que no sabes que hacer,<br>sabes que fue la primera  
>y no será la última vez<p>

Simplemente guardo silencia ante el hecho de ser amenazada, llena de miedo de contradecirle y ser golpeada de nuevo. Sabiendo de antemano que era la primera, pero nunca la última vez que lo podría hacer.

"Créeme sé que no quieres más problemas  
>pero no te quedes en silencio<br>si tu marido te pega"

Era lo que le repetían constantemente sus tres confidentes, tratando de animar a "La Bella" para que así se alejara de "La Bestia"

"Porque no le perteneces,  
>te mereces mucho más<br>Ese cretino tienen autoridad  
>se la das y él se crece"<p>

Era lo que decía su hermano, mientras suavemente acariciaba sus moretones mal disimulados con maquillaje.

"No puedes detenerle,  
>no puedes defenderte,<br>no puedes hacer más que rezar por tener suerte"

Ahora hablaba Fubuki, aunque con un poco de inrazón en sus palabras.

Cada día más normal  
>pasar del amor al odio,<br>se convirtió en algo habitual  
>otro mal episodio<p>

Hablaba su conciencia, quien le atormentaba día y noche que dejara y escapara de la bestia para no acabar en un mal cuento.

"'Bestia' no te quiere  
>pero quiere que seas suya<br>para siempre"

Decía Kazemaru, de brazos cruzados. Mientras Haruna ahora recordaba algunas palabras que le había dedicado el pelicrema poco después de haberla golpeado.

_-"¡Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie entiendes!"-_

De nuevo sus lágrimas empezarón a caer, recuerdos dolorosos...

Bella no podía más,  
>el cada día era más bestia<p>

Millones de veces la idea del "suicidio" vinieron a la mente de Haruna, aunque descartaba eso al tener un ser en sus entrañas.

Cuando ella quiso hablar  
>ya era demasiado tarde,<br>se dio cuenta que vivía junto al mal  
>'La Bella y la Bestia''<br>Prefiero no contaros el final...

Y ahora que se fijaba realmente en su mundo real; estaba junto al mismo mal. Todo rastro del lindo y amable 'Goleador de Fuego' que había antes, había desaparecido, dejando únicamente a "la bestia" la cual solamente le maltrataba...

"Este cuento no es eterno  
>debo salir ponerle un fin<br>ser más fuerte que esa bestia  
>Debo salir<br>quiero vivir  
>quiero vivir"<p>

Volvía a repetirse, ingenuamente...

"Tu final atravesó mi alma en sólo un compás  
>callaste mis lamentos con brutalidad<br>me has convertido en un triste número más  
>Tu triste corazón fue tu perdición"<p>

Y ahora cada vez que Shuuya veía llorar a Haruna tras una discusión, venían los golpes. A los cuales, la ojiazul no podía escapar; convirtiendola en un triste numero más de mujeres con la cual se acostaba.

"Es demasiado tarde para ir hacia atrás  
>no volveré a tener otra oportunidad<br>seré sólo un mal día en la prensa local  
>Pero mi dolor será tu prisión"<p>

Ya no podía escapar de su perdición, ese era su destino y la de su criatura, que crecia poco a poco, también... ¿Ser un mal día en la Prensa Local? Si... habian algunas secciones donde hablaban, disimuladamente, sobre ella... refiriendose a ella como "La Bella" & a Gouenji como "La Bestia".

"Y si yo ahora puediera cambiar en algo tus miserias  
>daría todo porque entendieras<br>sólo un segundo de mi sufrimiento"

-"Yo se que él no se da cuenta de mi sufrimiento y por eso me lastima"- De nuevo justificaba a su marido. De nuevo, de nuevo... ¡lo que la llevaba a ser golpeada y a no poder salir! Mentirle a sus confidentes cuando estos preguntaban, desconectandose del mundo en que vive para vivir en su 'calabozo'

"Espero que al menos mi historia  
>no quede sólo en la memoria<br>Y traiciona nuestra trayectoria,  
>Que no se repita jamás este cuento"<p>

Era lo que pensaba ella, abrazando su vientre de ya 8 meses... cuestionando si era suerte o milagro que su bebé no haya sido abortado con tanto golpe. Por lo menos deseaba que su bebé no fuera a repetir su historia, ni que fuera una victima, ni que fuera un abusador... que fuera una persona de bien...

Este cuento no es eterno  
>debo ponerle un fin<br>ser más fuerte que esa bestia  
>Quiero salir<br>quiero vivir

Sé más fuerte que esa Bestia  
>debes salir,<br>vuelve a vivir

(La Bella y la Bestia)

Sé más fuerte,  
>camina hacia adelante,<br>no te rindas,  
>no te quedes en silencio...<p>

"_La Bella & La Bestia_" Fue lo último que pensó Haruna... dando a luz a su hija, muriendo en el proceso ante eso... su última voluntad fue que su hermano criara a su hija, puesto que él era esteril...  
>Kazemaru fue a vivir a Inglaterra junto a Fubuki, donde sorpresivamente encontraron a Endou, Edgar y a Fidio.<br>Gouenji ahora esta en la cárcel, al verse culpable de maltrato doméstico...  
>Y... Otonashi Haruna, fue enterrada... mientras millones de rosas fueron entregadas anónimamente para su funeral...<p>

* * *

><p>.. ¿Muy largo y emo? Gomene si terminan odiando a Shuu-Chan, pero tenía que hacerlo...<p>

So whatever, luego tendre las contis de los fics, estan casi listas!


End file.
